1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
When a human body or an object that is electrically charged approaches or is brought into contact with an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal panel, static electricity is penetrated into the inside from the surface of the liquid crystal panel, and a driving IC, a switching element, or the like may be damaged. In order to reduce adverse affect of the static electricity on the liquid crystal panel, in JP-A-2006-350216,a configuration in which a frame member made of a metal is fixed to the side face of a casing frame made of a resin, in which a liquid crystal panel is installed by using a screw, a metallic rear face member is fixed to the bottom face by using a screw, and static electricity is transmitted by using the screws as earth paths has been disclosed. In addition, in JP-A-2006-350217,a configuration in which an earth clasp is provided and an earth path is formed by connecting the earth clasp to a rear face member, which is disposed at the bottom of a casing frame made of a resin, made of a metal has been disclosed.
However, in a general electro-optical device, a casing frame made of a resin and a member made of metal are provided separately and the casing frame and the member are fixed by screws, and accordingly, the number of components increases. In addition, since the electro-optical device is configured by combining many components, it is difficult to miniaturize the electro-optical device. In particular, there is a problem that it is difficult to decrease the thickness of the electro-optical device.